Village hidden by Assassin
by CSAofficer
Summary: Idea from wilkins75's story. About a man who was betrayed by his village. Come back for revenge.


Village Hidden by the Assassins

Danzo: Haruno, Sakura. Have you ever seen Uzumaki, Naruto lose control of the Kyubi?

Sakura just looked over at Naruto, wondering if she should tell the truth or not.

Danzo: May I remind you if you lie, you will be kicked out of the ninja core.

Naruto: It's okay Sakura-chan, tell the truth.

Sakura: Yes, I have.

Danzo: Then I order the exucution of Uzumaki, Naruto.

Tsunade: NO! You will not kill him!

Danzo: Sorry my mind is made up.

Tsunade punched the ANBU gaurds that were holding onto Naruto.

Tsunade: Naruto, run! Get some where safe!

Naruto nodded and ran out of the office to the streets. He had no idea where he was going to go. He ran out the village with a couple of gaurds on his tail. It took him about three and a half hours before he lost the gaurds. He started wandering never to be seen in the Fire country ever again.

Five Years Later...

A team that consisted of three ninja were patroling the area around the area of the worst village ever, Konohagakure. The team consisted of Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Sakura's Mind: I really wish I could just run now and find Naruto-kun.

Inner Sakura: I do too, but we can't or Sasuke will kill us.

Sakura just sighed. Ino just looked at her.

Ino: What's wrong forehead?

Sakura: Nothing that concerns you piggy.

Ino: I have every right to know! Right Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Shut up woman, or I will kill you.

Ino: Haha, you are such a kidder.

He glared at her.

One mile away-

A man who was wearing a white hood and cape was eating a decent meal at a small resterant.

Man: That was good. How much does it cost?

Chef: Oh, its six dollars.

The man handed him fifty dollars.

Chef: Sir, this is too much.

Man: It's okay, it looks like the place needs it anyways.

Chef: It does sir, it does. Our crops have been failing for the past four years ever since the fifth Hokage was murdered.

Man: I wish they did not kill her. She was a old friend. Of course then I used to call her baa-chan.

Chef: Why would you call her that?

Man: It was kind of a joke. She used to get mad at me then hit me. I miss her.

Just then the man felt ninja coming.

Man: Do you have trouble with the ninja from the leaf?

Chef: All the time.

Man: I feel some coming.

He walked outside when the ninja appeared.

Sasuke: Move loser!

Man: No. Go away.

Sasuke then took his katana out and atempted to slash the man in front of him, but the man pulled an old serian sword out and blocked it. He punched Sasuke putting him out cold like nothing. The same fate come apon Ino as well. Out cold. Sakura almost came at the man, but the man yelled-

Man: Stop!

She stopped for a second. Wait, she knew that voice.

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto: Correct.

He took off his hood and she saw him again. Naruto Uzumaki, all mature and grown up. She ran up to him and hugged him.

Sakura: Where have you been?

Naruto: Training with the Assassins.

Sakura: Assassins?

Naruto: Yes. I finaly was able to come back for you.

Sakura: F-for me?

Naruto: Yes.

Sakura: Can I bring my family with me?

Naruto: Of course.

They walked back to the village just leaving Ino, and Sasuke in the dirt. Since Naruto was a S-rank missing ninja, they needed to sneak around to get to the Haruno house hold. Naruto also had a kill-on-sight order on him. No matter. There is no way any ninja can catch him. If they even knew he was there. The whole village looked as if it went to the devils lair. It was terrible. The crops were failing, the builings falling apart, people starving on the streets, dead men women and children. Not fair.

Naruto: This place looks horrible.

Sakura: This isn't all. The Naras, Hyuugas, and aparently Sasuke are sucking all the money away from the citizens including myself. They raise the taxes and food prices.

Naruto: Well you won't have to deal with that anymore.

They finally got to Sakura's house they opened the door and went in.

Sakura: Mom, dad I'm home!

Rin(Mom): Hello! Who is your friend?

Sakura: Mom, this is Naruto.

Rin: Arn't you wanted?

Naruto: Ma'am I am wanted in alot of places.

Kane(Dad): Why are you wanted?

Naruto: For assassinating corrupt kings, queens, dukes, kages, anyone who is evil and has political power.

Kane: That sounds like a hard job. Why don't you just get rid of the Hokage of the village and everyones problems will be fixed.

Naruto: It's not that easy. I have to get the okay from the head master of the Assassins, the kages from the other villages that we have an alliances with.

Sakura: Enough of that. Mom dad, Naruto is here to take us away from this evil death trap.

Rin: Where will we be going?

Naruto: To the Village hidden by Assassins. Also known as Masayaf.

Kane: When will we be leaving?

Naruto: Tonight if possible.

Then a kid maybe ten years old came into the living room.

Sakura: Hey Reiji, I need you to pack up some clothes, and a couple of other things.

Reiji: Why?

Sakura: We are moving out of the village.

Reiji: Okay...?

He left along with Rin, Kane, and Sakura to go pack. Naruto just put his hood on and stood by. An hour later they all came out. They left to the boat to go to Masayaf. They didn't run into any ninja, or theifs. They go to the boat and left. It took a couple of days, but they made it.

At Masayaf-

Peter: Welcome to the Assassin village known as Masayaf.

Everyone just nodded happily exept Naruto of course. We lead them to the first security check point. They looked at all the assassin gaurds.

Kane: Why are their so many of them?

Peter: Basically, we need as many gaurds as we can get around the perimeter of the village. It helps keep our city safe. When we learned we needed the extra gaurds, its was back when the warrior village attacked. They were so full of themselves. They attacked thinking they had the upperhand. When in reality we did. We have better weapons then everyone. If you would look up into that gaurd tower you will see one of our weapons.

They looked up there, and it looked like a gaurd holding a stick with metal at the top.

Peter: That is called a rifle. It fires small round balls of iron at the speed of light. Thats not all the weapons we have. As we continue you will see our supperiority.

As we continued walking we ran into a gaurd.

Gaurd: Nice to see you again Master Naruto.

Naruto: Hey Fred.

The gaurd grinned. We walked down a wide path that looked like it could have a wagon going either ways. We reached a intersection.

Peter: If you were to go to the right you would run into the Garage. It contains a certain contraption called a tank. A tank is a slightly armoured tank with is roughly wood on the outside but metal on the inside. You need at least two men to drive it. On the left is the factory. We create rifles, machine guns, swords, knifes, clothes, and a fine assortment of boots.

Reiji: What's a machine gun?

Peter: It is like a rifle only it holds more than one shot, fires 200 bullets a minute, and extremly leathal.

They just nodded.

Rin: When will we hit the main town area?

Naruto: In a minute.

A minute later we got there. For them it was like heaven. Okay heaven is way better, but Masayafs way better than the leaf village. They saw the market area, the hospital, theifs barracks, and smaller cheap apartments. Everyone looked happy. To Naruto and I, it was home.

Rin: Where are we staying?

Naruto: If we keep going North we sould hit the house.

They walked North for about 130 more steps and they saw a house. It was perfect for them. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, livingroom, backyard, kitchen, and a private study. They walked in and Sakura and Reiji picked a room and stuff. The kitchen was already full of food and cooking stuff. The living room had a tv, couch, etc.

Sakura: Naruto, where do you live?

Naruto: Up in the Villa. Speaking of which, I have to go. I have paperwork.

Sakura: Oh okay. Hey Peter?

Peter: Hm?

Sakura: Do you need any help at the hospital?

Peter: Uh yes, we do. Here give this to the lady at the front desk and she will tell you what to do.

I handed her a paper with some writing on it.

Peter: Also Kane, we have a position for you in the trading company.

Kane: Great. When can I start?

Peter: Tomorrow.

Reiji: I saw a huge tower on the way here. What was it.

Peter: Thats where the bombers take off.

Reiji: Bomber?

Peter: Think of a glider with a thing that shoots fire balls from the top.

Reiji: Oh... Can I ask you a question?

Peter: Yup.

Reiji: Can I become an assassin?

Peter: Yeah. Your like ten right?

Reiji: Yeah.

Peter: Good, that is around the age when kids go to the assassin school. It will be tough. You up for it?

Reiji: Yes.

Peter: Good, you start tomorrow.

The Next Day-

Malik: Good morning class.

Class: Good morning master.

They bowed and sat.

Malik: We have a new student today. His name is Reiji Haruno.

Class: Good morning Reiji.

He kinda nodded and sat in a seat.

-With Sakura-

Dr. Troy: Okay Sakura-san, this is your office.

Sakura: Wow, first day on the job and I get a position like this.

Dr. Troy: Well you use Tsunade-sama's medical ninjutsus. We don't anything like that, so it is a great honor.

Sakura: Thank you.

Dr. Troy: Here is your medical charts for your new paitents. Good luck.

Sakura: Thank you.

Sakura looked around her new office, saw her medical coat and put it on and got to work.

-With Kane-

Rosa: Mr. Haruno. This is your office. Your paperwork is on the desk and I'm sure you know this kind of work?

Kane: Yes, I used to work at Konoha's Trading Company.

Rosa: Good.

(Brief but okay)

Nothing is really happening with Rin. She is just sitting there drinking tea, and watching tv.

-With Naruto-

Naruto is at his desk doing his paperwork. Ezio came in and they started talking.

Naruto: Hey, Ezio. What's up?

Ezio: I need some more swords, knifes, hidden blades, and assassin robes for the guild in Roma.

Naruto: Oh okay, let me see...

He pulled an order form out and started writing.

Naruto: How many do you need.

Ezio: Ten of each, amico.

[Form]

Order- 10 Swords/10 knifes/10 hidden blades/10 assassin robes

Destination- Rome, Italy

Naruto Namikaze -

Ezio: Thanks.

Naruto: No problem.

Then Sakura came in.

Naruto: Hey, Ezio this is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Ezio Aditore Da Firenze. He is head assassin in Florence, San Garimino, Tuscany, Rome, and Venice.

Ezio: Please to meet you madonna.

He bowed, and so did she. Altair came in and handed Naruto the newest paperwork. He walked out. He was always very brief.

Naruto: So what can I do for you Sakura-chan?

Sakura: I was able to get off work early because of my healing abilitys. So I was wondering if you wanted to get off to go get something to eat?

Naruto: Ummm, let me finish this page and we can go.

Sakura: Okay Naruto-kun.

After he finished the page...

Naruto: Okay, I'm ready. Let's go.

Sakura nodded and they left.

Sakura: Where are we going?

Naruto: A pizza joint called Poppy's Pizza.

Sakura: Oh.

They walked in and ordered a small cheese pizza, and started eating.

Naruto: So, how do you like the hospital?

Sakura: Well, it is big for one.

Naruto: It's big because it also serves as the assassin military imfirmary.

Sakura: Really?

Naruto: Yes. But of course you would not run into any assassins right now.

Sakura: Why?

Naruto: We are preparing for war.

Sakura: A war with who?

Naruto: The leaf village.

Sakura: Why?

Naruto: They are sick and dying. We are just going to put them out of their misery. That an epifany!

Sakura: I know what an epifany is!

Naruto: Really? What is it?

Sakura: Its an apple with the skin on the outside.

Naruto: Have you ever seen and apple with the skin on the inside?

Sakura: Of course!

Naruto: Where?

Sakura: In home made apple pie!

Naruto-Sakura: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

-With Me-

Peter: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

3 Months later...

The whole village is at the main square of the town, and they are ready to hear the anoucement.

Peter: People, it is time! The war is about to begin. Us the assassins against the leaf ninja!

People: Yeahhhh! GO ASSASSINS!

I left the stand to get ready for the battle. It's time to end this. Put a propper ruler in the hokage spot. Put peace between the nations.

Peter: Altair, Ezio, Naruto, Giovanni. It's time. Lead the military, tanks, gliders, machine guns, and the smaller support boats to the ships. Leave the common gaurds here, and lets move.

They loaded everything up and set course for the fire country. It took three days because of the weight of the stuff the ships were hauling. We set up camp and sharpened our weapons. The next day we got into our military lines, and were ready to kill. We marched to the outskirts and started coming in. Of course the ninja would not let us in so we fought in. Only suffering 36 causultys. We ran the streets killing the ninja. We had the tanks taking down as much enemys as it could. The bombers were lighting the buildings on fire. I think the village was empty. Did they suspect an attack from us. None the less they were no match. We had machine guns set up around the village taking the ninja down. They were all genin levels. No wonder they were so easy. We ran in Shikamaru.

Naruto: Shikamaru, please get out of the way. I don't want to kill you.

Shikamaru: I can't. As much as I want to, I can't.

Naruto: Why?

Shikamaru: Because if I let you past, they will kill my family! Please understand!

Naruto: I do understand. That is why I am only going to knock you out.

Shikamaru: Thank you.

Naruto launched a throwing knife at Shikamaru, who easily dodged and countered by throwing six kunai. The throwing knife was just a distraction though. Naruto was on the other side and he knocked Shikamaru out like it was nothing. Of course we continued the takedown of the leaf. The leaf was ready to fight back though. So we got back into our lines.

Peter: Steady men, steady!

Danzo walked out along with Sasuke.

Naruto: Sasuke! Give up now! You are no match!

Sasuke: No Naruto. You are no match!

Naruto: We maybe out numbered, but we are far more skilled than you. Followed by our military weapons. You should give up now!

Sasuke: NO!

They got ready to launch kunai.

Peter: Shields! Get into F formation!

They pulled out sheilds and covered every inch of the army with swords sticking out.

Peter: Altair, guide us through!

Altair: Men break off at my command!

Men: YES MASTER!

They walked with shuriken, kunai and a bunch of diffrent jutsu hitting the shields. 400 yards later Altair yelled-

Altair: BREAK AND ATTACK!

The men broke off and started slashing, hacking and killing enemy ninja.

Ezio: We need the bombers!

Peter: They are already here!

Ten bombers came by hitting the ninja on the ground burning them to a crisp. Our men finally got to the roofs with the machine guns and started fireing. It took two hours of intense fighting but we were surviving. I knew we would win.

Peter: DANZO! AS LEADER OF THE ASSASSINS, I CHALENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!

Danzo: Accepted...

He launched at me with a sword and I blocked swiftly.

Peter: Danzo, you have brought slavery and death to these people. Naruto and I are going to stop it now!

We clashed our swords together and he pulled a knife out and and swung at me. I dodged. I threw a smoke bomb to the ground and slashed his chest open with my hidden blade. He crouched and looked up at me.

Danzo: Mercy!

Peter: No mercy.

I put my pistol to his head and pulled the trigger.

Peter: You were no challenge old man.

I walked back to Naruto.

Peter: Your turn. Take down Sasuke.

He just laughed and nodded. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto charged him with a rasengan. Sasuke grinned evily (if thats a word).  
He dodged it and it still hit him. But from the back. He was propelled into a wall. Naruto was way to fast. Naruto stabbed Sasuke with the hidden blade. It was over before it began. Sasuke was too weak. Naruto won.

Peter: Lets put the fire out and help the wounded. Rebuild. Find a hokage. But first...

I pulled the trigger on something and the faces of Sasuke and Danzo blew up.

Naruto: When did you put those there?

Peter: Had a couple clones do it.

Naruto: Oh.

Soon after Kakashi was named 8th Hokage. Naruto and Sakura got married and had three kids. One boy and two girls. I gave up my position as master assassin and left to be a traveling assassin. The leaf village was rebuilt and the ninja corp was up and running. Crops were great, and there was no more sickness in the land. It was sorta peaceful exept for the occasional assassination or two. And that boys and girls was Naruto's Creed.

The End... or is it truly over?


End file.
